


Be My Queen

by blue_skyes



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Blood, F/M, Female Reader, Reader-Insert, Slight fluff, Smut, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skyes/pseuds/blue_skyes
Summary: You were a big fan of Jacksepticeye, and the Antisepticeye things he had planned was one of your favorite things he had done on the channel. If you were honest, you had even developed a slight crush on Anti, even though you knew he wasn't real. But after a friend jokingly suggests you summon him, you might just find out that not everything is what you think it is.(A request by riciehmon and dedicated to her and celythil/chaenir-sam! <3)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so long to work on but I am so proud of it! I really hope you all enjoy! The songs I'd recommend for this fic are: Dark Horse/ET mashup by Jonathan Young for the scenes set in the underworld, and any scene not set there, Into You by Ariana Grande.

Opening up Youtube, you almost couldn’t control your excitement. Today was Halloween, and your favorite youtuber, Jacksepticeye was going to upload the newest video on the whole “Antisepticeye” saga he had decided to do for Halloween. In your opinion, it was one of your favorite things Jack had done on the channel. The hunting for clues, watching the glitches frame by frame to find stills you missed, and you even made some friends thanks to it. You had to give props to Robin, his editor, for doing such a good job on the clips too.

The time came, and clicking on your subscriptions, it was the first one on the list. _“Say Goodbye?”_ You thought about the title, confused as to its meaning. _“I hope it’s not a goodbye to Anti…”_ You weren’t exactly going to publicly state it, but you really loved Anti. And you certainly going to complain if Anti were to actually take over Jack’s body and channel. You even thought he was hotter than Jack, if that was even possible, since they shared the same form, with only slight differences. You clicked on the video, and it seemed normal from the start. As the video went on, the glitches were more and more, until Anti fully took over as he slit Jack’s throat. The smile left on Anti’s face excited you, and the blood dripping from his/Jack’s throat was oddly fascinating and beautiful to you. _“I wonder what he’d do to me if he had me…”_ You messaged your friends your excitement about the video, and they shared in your excitement. You joked to them about the things you’d let him do to you, but you 100 percent meant them. One of your friends joked in return that you should do a summoning ritual to see if he’d actually show up, if you really loved him so much. You laughed at the thought, since you all, sadly, knew that Anti wasn’t real, despite your love for him. But you were slightly curious. What would happen if you were to summon a demon that wasn’t real?

 

After the hype from you and your friends died down, you looked up on the internet demon summoning rituals. There was one that you had found that seemed pretty simple. All you needed to do was create a pentagram, light a black candle, speak a formal invitation, and then put the candle out before going to sleep. Nothing too bad could happen right? Anti wasn’t real. He wouldn’t really show up, and since he was the one you were inviting, no one else could get in. So you were going to give it a try. For fun. Not because you secretly hoped Anti would show up. Okay, if you were honest it was mostly because you really wanted Anti to show up.

You didn’t have to go to bed early, since it was the weekend the next day, so at midnight, you prepared the ritual. You drew out a pentagram on a sheet of paper, and lit a black candle next to it on your bedstand. You then began the summoning. “Oh Antisepticeye, I summon and welcome you to my home. Come to me and I will welcome you.” You weren’t sure if that was going to be enough, but then again, you weren’t even sure if this was going to work in the first place. Nevertheless, you put out the candle and went to bed. Sleep came easier to you compared to most nights, and your dreams had started off normal. It was your third dream of the night that everything changed. You were in a dark room, in someplace unknown. The room seemed empty, except for a throne that sat directly in front of you, with a shadowed figure sitting in it. “H-Hello?” You called out as you took a few steps forward towards the figure.

“Finally…” The voice came from the standing figure, as they rolled their shoulders back, stretching their arms, as if they hadn’t moved in a while. “Someone calls on me. It’s been years since I’ve been freed like this…”

“W-Who are you?” You were nervous now. Had an actual demon been summoned in your ritual?

“Oh come on now my dear (Y/N)… You were the one that summoned me. You should know who I am.” He stepped closer to you, and you could see him better now. His eyes black with glowing green and blue irises, ears pointed, and a fanged smile. You noticed his hair, dark green, and connecting the pieces, your eyes widened as you figured out who he was.

“Anti? B-But you’re not real!”

“Oh but I am. And it’s your fault. Or, the community’s fault I should say.” He continued to walk towards you in a leisurely stroll as he explained. “Have you ever heard the words that merely uttering a demon’s name makes him stronger? Because it’s true. All the mentions, the fan art, the focus all of you put on me, made me real.”

“Well what do you want from me?”

“That’s what I should be asking you, sweetheart.” Anti was right in front of you, and cupping your chin in his hand, he lifted your face upwards, making your eyes meet his gaze. “You were the one who summoned me, after all.”

You were at a loss for words. Anti was right. You were the one who summoned him, and you had no idea what you wanted from him. “I-I don’t know, really. I didn’t plan on this actually working, so I didn’t plan on asking you for anything.”

“Well…” Anti sighed. “I can’t exactly leave until we make an exchange…. So you’re stuck with me until you decide what you want.”

“Well, can I have some time to think about it? Maybe sleep on it?” You mentally slapped yourself for that. You were already asleep.

“If that’s what you desire…” Anti waved a hand in front of you, and you collapsed on the floor, falling asleep.

The rest of your dreams for the night were nothing special, and when your alarm went off in the morning, your dream with Anti in it was the only one you remembered. You leaned over to turn off your alarm, and when you rolled over to stretch out your arms, you were surprised to find that one of your arms hit something solid. Turning over to see what it was, you literally fell out of your bed at the sight of Anti. “W-What are you doing here?!” You shouted. “You were just a dream! You can’t be real!”

“Did you know,” Anti flashed you a cheeky smile. “You’re beautiful when you sleep?”

You blushed, looking away from him. “Y-You still didn’t answer my question…”

“Did you forget what I told you last night? You’re stuck with me until you decide what you want.”

“Well I still haven’t decided…” Before you could say anything else, your stomach growled in hunger. “I think I need to eat first, before I can make any coherent decisions.” You walked out, and went to the bathroom to brush your teeth while Anti trailed behind you.

Anti leaned against the doorway, just watching you as you brushed. You noticed, and it kind of creeped you out. Once you were done, you turned to Anti and gave him the most confused look. “Do you have to stare at me?”

“Not my fault that the world’s beauty was the one to summon me…” He winked at you, but his gaze didn’t falter.

You brushed it off, sure that he was just complimenting you so that you could decide what you wanted sooner. Nudging him gently out of the way, you walked past him and towards the kitchen. Once there, you began looking through your cupboards to try and decide what you wanted when it hit you. You hadn’t offered him anything to eat. Did demons even eat? You weren’t sure, but you weren’t about to be a rude host. You turned to face him, only to find he was right behind you, and you jumped. “Aah! Anti! Don’t do that!”

“Why not?” He smirked at you wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you close to him. You were flustered now, your face red as a tomato, and you couldn’t seem to get a single word out of your mouth. Anti laughed at your embarrassment. “You’re just as cute flustered like this… Do you like being this close to me?”

“I-I…” You didn’t know what to say. If you were to be honest with yourself, yeah, you really did like being this close to him. But on the other hand, you were sure he was just playing around with you.

“I’ll take that as a yes then.” His smirk was wicked and flirty all at once, and you didn’t know what to think.

 You managed to break out of his grasp, and took a step back from him. Your stomach growled again, reminding you that you needed food, and giving you a chance to change the topic. “So… um…” You fiddled with your fingers, trying to find the right way to phrase it. “Do you want food? Like, do you even eat, or…” You trailed off into a laugh. “I’m sorry… that was probably a terrible question to ask.”

Anti smiled at you reassuringly. “It’s okay. I don’t need to eat, like humans do, but that’s not to say I can’t. I do find some foods appetizing.”

“Well, what do you eat then?” If you were going to feed this demon, you were at least going to have the courtesy to make him something he liked.

“Sweets are my favorites. I really like cakes and cookies the most.”

“Well those aren’t breakfast foods…” You laughed, slowly starting to become more comfortable with him.

“Um… how about pancakes then? You can have those for breakfast right?” You also had to admit that his cluelessness to the human world was pretty cute too.

“Yeah, and if I may say so myself, my pancakes are pretty badass.” You grinned at him before turning back to your kitchen to grab the ingredients. “Oh,” you turned back quickly to him. “You might want to have a seat, this could take a while.”

You grabbed the ingredients and quickly mixed them up in a bowl, making the pancake batter while you heated up a pan. Cooking was something you loved to do, while you didn’t do it often. As you began to cook the pancakes, pouring out the batter and waiting for them to cook, you could feel Anti staring at you the entire time, probably mesmerized by how you made them. Once ready, you stacked them out on a plate you placed in the middle of the table while placing a plate in your spot and one in Anti’s, directly across from you. Anti grabbed a couple, and immediately started drowning them in syrup.

“Do you want some pancakes with that syrup?” You laughed, finding it hilarious the amount of sweet he seemed to like.

“Don’t judge me!” Anti shouted, a hint of laughter in his voice. “I just really like sweets, that’s all.”

“I’m not, I’m just surprised that demons even like sweet things in the first place.” You replied.

“We demons like other things too, you know!” Anti retorted.

 “Oh yeah?” You asked. “Like what?”  
A devilish smile crept on Anti’s face as he replied. “We also like eating humans, in more meanings than one, if you know what I mean…” He winked at you.

He did it again, leaving you completely speechless and flustered. So instead of you responding, you looked straight into your plate and began shoveling pieces of pancake in your mouth, in order to avoid speaking.

“I was right. You really are cute when you’re flustered.” Anti grinned as your face turned red.

“Shut up!” Your yell more of a mumble as your mouth was full of pancakes.

Anti laughed at you, and you crossed your arms in a fake sulk before bursting out in laughter yourself. In the back of your mind you felt slightly weird about the whole situation. Here you were, sitting at your kitchen table eating pancakes with a demon, laughing and joking as if you were best friends who had known each other for years.

Once the laughter died down, the two of you ate in silence, before Anti picked up the last pancake in the stack and smiled. “Thank you for the pancakes, not everyone who summons me is as caring, much less feeds me such delicious food.”

You gave him a sheepish smile, blushing softly. “I’m glad they were up to your standards.”

“They absolutely surpassed my standards. Some of the most delicious pancakes I’ve had, (Y/N).” Anti continued eating, and when he was done, you took the plates back to the sink and began to wash them, along with the rest of the messy dishes left from your preparations.

“Can I help?” Anti asked, already practically reaching for the dishes.

“No, you don’t have to that! You’re my guest! I guess…” You shook your head slightly in confusion. “Either way, you shouldn’t have to help me!”

“But I want to! It’s only fair since you did the cooking.” Anti reached across you, grabbing for the bowl that you had used to mix the ingredients in, and in the process, almost dropped it. Your reflexes were quick though, and you caught it before it hit the ground.

“Fine.” You sighed, pulling out a dishtowel from a drawer. “Since it seems you’re not giving up on this, I’ll wash, and you dry.”

Anti smiled smugly at his victory, and dried the dishes, putting them away where you directed him. You were going to feel impressed at his speed and how well he was drying them, but then you remembered that he was a demon, and it should have been obvious he wasn’t completely clumsy.

Once the dishes were done, you sighed in relief. Nothing better for thinking than a clear and clean kitchen. “Well, now that this is done, you can think about what you want, right?”

You frowned slightly. “Trying to get out of here already?” And you were probably right. He was a demon with bigger plans, and why would he want to stay hanging around all day waiting for you to choose what you wanted from him?

“Not really, if you want me to be honest.” Anti laughed. “You are the most beautiful human I’ve seen, and if you can cook other things as well as you can make pancakes, what’s the point of leaving?”

Your heart beat slightly faster at his statement. Anti, an all-powerful demon, thought you were the most beautiful human, and wasn’t rushing to leave you. You couldn’t believe it though, and was sure he was just teasing you. “Well good then. That means I get as much time as I need to think about it.” You smiled at him.

“The more time with you, the better.” Anti smirked, coming up to you and wrapping an arm around your shoulders, pulling you close to him.

“U-Uh yeah…” You shied away from him, still not knowing how to feel about all of Anti’s attention. “So, I actually have some cleaning to do around the house, is there anything you want to do while I wait?” You hoped the subject change would lessen the attention Anti gave you, if only for a while.

Anti shrugged. “I don’t mind helping you, if you want.”

“That’s okay!” You waved his thought away. “You already helped me with the dishes earlier, and having you help me with housework isn’t the thing I want from you.”

“That’s alright then. I don’t mind waiting around for you.”

“You’re free to turn on the TV, if you want, to distract yourself.” You smiled at him as you walked off to grab your cleaning supplies.

You were too far off to hear him, but Anti smirked, looking at you as he whispered, “Oh you’re a good enough distraction…” He sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. He didn’t really pay attention once it was on, preferring to pay attention to you cleaning. As Anti watched you, he felt something inside him. Something he had never felt by any other person who had summoned him. It was like a magnetic pull towards you, as if even the slightest distance was too much for him. He didn’t understand it, but he did know that after the summoning was over, and he had to leave, he didn’t want to leave without you.

On the other hand, you were too engrossed in your cleaning to pay any attention to what Anti was doing. He had seemed to have left it on a channel playing music videos, which was perfect for you, since you cleaned better while listening to music. It lifted your spirits from the boring chore that was cleaning. By the time you had finished sweeping your kitchen and wiping down your table, you had forgotten all about the fact that Anti was there and were completely lost in the music. You were sweeping the room now, and were swinging your hips as you danced with the broom to the song, singing along with it. _“Oh baby, look what you started… The temperature's rising in here, is this gonna happen? Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move… Before I make a move… So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it. A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it. A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body… Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you…”_

Anti couldn’t handle himself any longer as you sang and danced. He knew he had to have you. He crept up behind you as you danced, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you flush against him, moving with you. He took one of your hands and spun you before you could properly process what was going on, and as you faced him, you blushed and looked towards the floor, avoiding his gaze. “Don’t be shy now… Dance with me.” Anti smiled at you as he put one arm around your waist keeping you close to him, and the other hand holding one of yours.

Anti’s dancing was more of a waltz, not one that would usually fit to a song as fast paced as this one, but he made it work. Being so close to him was intoxicating, and you lost yourself in him as the two of you danced in the room, Anti spinning and dipping you occasionally, when he felt the song called for one. The second chorus rolled around, and you were too far gone. Your hips started unconsciously grinding against him to the beat, and you could definitely feel his enjoyment showing. A devilish smile played on his lips, and he leaned in to press a kiss to your neck, nipping it softly with his fangs. A soft moan escaped you, and Anti seemed to love it even more. He continued to nip and kiss at your neck, your dancing practically stopped except for the grinding the two of you had gotten into the rhythm of. Anti pulled back, and looked deep into your eyes. He glanced at your lips before moving his eyes back to meet your wide eyed gaze, licking his lips, showing his hunger for you. The song ended before he could make his move, and the ads that came on right after broke the moment and sent the two of you back to reality.

The two of you were panting heavily, the feeling of his chest rising and falling comforting as he continued to hold you close to him. “You’re a great dancer, (Y/N), if I may say so.”

You shook your head, clearing it, before breaking from his hold and taking a step back. “T-Thank you…” Pointing at the broom, discarded now on the floor, you coughed nervously. “I-I should finish cleaning up…”

Anti chuckled at how nervous you were, and nodded. “You get that done then.” He sat back down on the couch, and you quickly finished sweeping the living room, before moving on to your bedroom. Once you were done sweeping up all the dust and throwing it out, you sighed. You were still absolutely flustered from what had happened with Anti, and could barely look at him. Walking back into the living room, you cleared your throat, getting Anti’s attention which was currently focused on some inane reality show the music channel was showing. “Uh.. I-I’m gonna have a shower, okay? You can do whatever, I’ll be back in a bit.”

Anti nodded at you, smiling. “Have fun…” He winked at you and you blushed.

You had decided that a shower was your best bet, it’d clear your head, and you could have some alone time to figure out what you wanted him to do for you before he left. You turned the shower on and as the water warmed up, you stepped under the stream of water, letting the water run over you, washing away your worries. You stood there for a moment, before actually beginning to wash yourself, reflecting back on the day so far. Not only did you wake up with a demon in your bed this morning, it seemed to be that this demon was actually interested in you, a boring human who was nothing special. And if you were to actually admit it, you were interested in him too. If it were up to you, the thing you’d want from Anti is himself. You felt a pull towards him, one that you could only hope he felt too. You felt like you couldn’t be without him, and you really didn’t want to. It hurt your heart when you thought of him leaving. But maybe you couldn’t ask for that. You decided not to think of the negatives, and moved on to washing yourself. Once you had finished washing your hair and body, you stepped out of the shower. You grabbed a towel to wrap around your hair, and another to dry your body off., and you really didn’t want to. But maybe you couldn’t ask for that. You decided not to think of the negatives, and moved on to washing yourself. Once you had finished washing your hair and body, you stepped out of the shower. You grabbed a towel to wrap around your hair, and another to dry your body off. You let your hair down, and you brushed out the knots in it. You dried it using your hair dryer, and styled it just the way you liked it. You decided to look your best, in the hopes that maybe you’d be able to persuade him to give you what you truly wanted. You did your make up, just enough to accentuate your features, but not too much to the point where it seemed deliberate. Stepping out of the bathroom, with a towel still wrapped around you, you rushed into your bedroom, making sure Anti didn’t see you like this.

Getting dressed, you slipped on your favorite pair of lacy underwear and its matching bra, before pulling on a pair of shorts that accentuated your legs, and a tank top that showed just a little cleavage for a tease. Once you were ready, you stepped back out into the living room, and found that Anti had set up your PS4 and was completely engrossed in a round of Overwatch.

“Overwatch huh?” You smiled at Anti as you sat down next to him.

He smiled back as the round ended, showing that he had won it. “You did say I could do what I wanted, and I saw your PS4. I had Jack’s memories of playing this game and they were good ones, so I figured I’d give it a try. It’s a pretty good game.”

“Wanna play a few rounds?” You smirked at him. “I play quite often though, so be prepared for a challenge.”

“Oh well don’t underestimate me either. Just because Jack’s gone doesn’t mean I don’t have his memories… And I remember exactly how to play this.” Anti laughed as he exited the match and opened up the character selection screen for a local match.

After careful consideration, you chose to play as D.Va and Anti as Reaper. The two of you were having enough fun, and you were once again feeling like you were old friends, catching up after not having seen each other for a long time. You had even forgotten about what it was you were going to ask him for.

After playing for hours, Anti winning some rounds, you winning others, Anti decided that the scores were close enough to try and raise the stakes. “How about we make things interesting this last round?” He smirked at you, the true demon showing on his face.

“How so?” You were confused about his offer, yet curious to find out what it was.

“If you win, you get as much time as you need to figure out what you want. And if I win, you’ll just have to find out.” Anti winked at you, and the look on his face told you all you needed to know about what he wanted if he won.

Pausing for a moment, fake considering his offer, you shook his hand. “Deal.”

You started the round, and you fought as hard as you could. You were so close to winning, when at the very end, Anti came back and won the round. He raised his arms in the air in celebration, and let out a victory yell. “So, since I won, it looks like it’s time for my prize.” You looked at him, slightly worried. “Don’t worry.” He quickly picked up on your fear, and did his best to reassure you. “I won’t do anything too bad, and if you don’t approve, we’ll forget it happened. Alright?” You nodded in response, and that was all he needed. “Now just close your eyes.”

You did as you were told, and in less than a moment, Anti’s lips were on yours. Shock was your initial reaction, before melting into him and kissing him in return. Your arms unconsciously wrapped around his neck as you moved closer to him. You hadn’t expected this to happen, but you certainly weren’t objecting. The smell of his body was intoxicating and the feeling of his tongue battling yours was one of pure ecstasy. If you didn’t need to breathe, you would have probably never stopped kissing him. You were panting heavily as you reluctantly pulled away from Anti. “Wow.” Was all you could say. His kiss was so marvelous that you couldn’t find the words to describe it.

“You liked it that much then?” Anti was smiling widely now.

“Y-Yeah.” You nodded, still out of breath.

“I’m glad. Because there’s something I’d like to ask you. You’re the most beautiful human I’ve ever seen, both inside and out. I didn’t have to spend that much time with you to see that either. And I’d love to be able to spend more time with you.  The rest of time if you’d let me. I want you to be my queen, and rule the underworld with me. You don’t have to, and if you decide that’s not what you want, I won’t hold it against you. But I would be truly honored to have you as my queen for the rest of eternity.”

You didn’t even need to think twice on this one, you already knew this was what you wanted. And you had felt an attraction for Anti all day, as if it was destined for the two of you to be. “Yes.” You whispered, taking his hands in yours. “This is what I want from you. I want you to take me away and make me yours forever.”

“(Y/N), are you sure?” Anti’s face was one mixed with happiness and concern. “You have to understand, that making this choice is permanent. I want you to be absolutely certain that this is what you want from me. Because once the deal is done, there is no going back.”

“I am absolutely sure about this Anti. The entire day I’ve been realizing that I have feelings for you. I felt a bond between us, one that I don’t want to break. And there is nothing I want more than spending all of time with you.”

“Then it is done.” With a snap of his fingers, a portal into the Underworld opened.

 

Anti led you through the portal, and as you passed through, the clothes you were wearing changed into a beautiful flowing dress of black and red, as if by magic. You marveled at it, and spun around once, truly taking in its beauty.

“A beautiful dress, for my beautiful queen.” Anti pulled you close to him and planted a soft kiss to your lips. You sighed softly as you melted into him. “Though you’re not quite queen yet…”

You frowned slightly. “What do you mean?”

“Well, there is a ritual that must be done first….” Anti explained, as he led you through the darkness until you were in the throne room you had seen him in in your dream. The only difference was that this time there were two thrones. In front of them was an altar, atop it two black candles and a golden jeweled chalice. The two of you approached the altar, and you noticed there was also a scroll and a knife resting on it.

“What is all of this for?” You were genuinely confused as to how all of these items related to each other.

“It’s all a part of the ritual.” Anti picked up the scroll and handed it to you. “You must first say these words aloud, proving to the spirits that you give yourself to me.

 You skimmed the words, and nodded, reading the words out to whoever was listening. “In the presence of these spirits, I (Y/N), give myself to you, Antisepticeye, as your lifemate. I belong to you. I offer my life to you. I give to you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul & my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness & welfare will be cherished & placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemate, and I am bound to you for all eternity & always in your care.”

When you were done reading, Anti took the scroll from you, reading the words that followed. “In the presence of these spirits, I Antisepticeye, claim you, (Y/N), as my lifemate. You belong to me. I offer my life to you. I accept from you your protection, your allegiance, your heart, your soul & your body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness & welfare will be cherished & placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemate, bound to me for all eternity & always in my care.” He then took a match that was resting near one of the candles, and lit it. He handed it to you, explaining that you needed to light the candle, where he would then light his own with the flame from yours.

You did as instructed, and after lighting his own candle, Anti picked up the knife, pressing it against his other palm. “This is it. The last part of the ritual. Our bloods will mix in this chalice, and as we both drink the mixture, it will bond the two of us for all eternity, and transforming you into a being like mine, allowing you to spend the rest of time with me.” He cut a gash into his palm, and hovering his hand over the chalice, he allowed his blood to drip inside it, filling it slightly. He then took your hand in his, and sliced it open, just like he did his own. You blood dripped and mixed with his, and when all was said and done, he handed the chalice for you to sip from. You hesitated slightly, but there was no going back now. You took a sip, and as you did, you felt a power surge through you, giving you strength and life you never had before. You handed it back to him, and he drank the rest, and when it was done, you felt the bond you had felt earlier, before all of this, only infinitely stronger.

“That’s it.” Anti smiled before placing a soft kiss to your lips. “You’re now my queen, ruling this underworld with me.” He led you over to the two thrones, and atop one of them sat a crown, one made of dark branches and thorns, burgundy red roses, with gold leaves and jewels of rubies and diamonds strewn throughout. Anti placed it atop your head, marveling at the beauty that stood before him. “You’re so beautiful…” He whispered, pulling you into another kiss, this one more passionate than all the others you had shared. You grabbed at him, leaving no space between you two, needing him as close as possible. It was only when you really needed to breathe that you stopped the kiss, but you couldn’t bring yourself to properly pull your lips away from his.

Both your eyes were clouded with lust, and you could feel exactly what he wanted. “I need you Anti…” Your lips whispered against his, and he didn’t even think twice. Keeping hold on you, he transported the two of you into a different room, a bedroom, with an ornate canopy bed, the sheets black and red.  Anti let go of you only slightly, just enough to remove your dress. He slipped it off your shoulders, pulling it down, letting it fall to the floor. You moved to cover yourself, but he stopped you.

“Don’t hide yourself from me (Y/N)…” He cupped your chin as he tilted your head up to place a gentle kiss to your lips as he reached behind you, using his free hand to easily undo and remove your bra. “So beautiful….” His voice was but a whisper on your lips, and your heart beat wildly at his words. You moved to take off your crown, but your actions were once again stopped. “No, leave it on. I want to see my queen in her crown as I make love to her.” He stepped back from you, only for a moment, as he too undressed, leaving the two of you in just your underwear.

You pulled Anti into another kiss, the lust reigniting in the two of you. He leaned into the kiss, moving the two of you back until you landed, on your back, on the bed. He smiled as he pulled away, admiring your body before moving his lips to one of your nipples, sucking on it as his other hand toyed with the other. You let out a few loud moans, and Anti was relishing the sounds you made.

“You like this, don’t you?” Anti’s voice was a mumble, his lips still on your breast.

“Y-yes Anti…” The words escaped your lips with a moan. “Please… more….”

He smirked devilishly, and sucked briefly on the other nipple, before moving down your body, his hands running all over, exploring you. When he reached your thighs, he roughly spread them apart, placing light, teasing kisses upon them. You couldn’t handle it anymore, and let out a groan of frustration. “Patience, (Y/N), queens must learn to be patient…” Anti’s voice was teasing you, his hot breath hitting your underwear as his lips barely ghosted over your lower ones. He slowly pulled down your underwear, revealing yourself to him, the cold air that hit you making you shiver. Once they were off Anti wasted no time in shoving his face in between your legs, his tongue lapping at your clit as he sucked it. Your moans were unstoppable now, a string of them coming from you all at once. That was incentive enough for Anti, as he sped up his movements, and slipped a finger inside you, pumping it in and out of you.

Anti had you a writhing mess underneath him, and you couldn’t take it. Another finger of his was pushed inside you, and the pumping of his fingers sped up, bringing you close to climax. “I-I’m close Anti!” You moaned out, and he stopped completely. His lips left you, and his fingers quickly left your entrance. You whined as he stepped back, needing his touch. Anti quickly stripped out of his underwear, his cock exposing himself as they were tossed aside. Kissing you softly, he aligned his penis with your opening.

“Are you ready love?” You nodded, and he gently pushed himself inside you. “You’re so tight…” He whispered, waiting for you to adjust to him inside you. When you were ready, Anti began pumping in and out of you, his hips snapping against yours with each rough thrust. The room was filled with guttural moans and bodily slaps as the two of you became one, holding each other close as you brought each other to climax. After a few more rough thrusts, Anti’s rhythm was starting to become more erratic. “I’m getting close (Y/N)…”

“Me too Anti…” Your voice muffled against his shoulder.

“Cum with me my queen…” Anti kissed you, and he took a hand and moved it down to roughly rub against your clit. You saw stars as you finally hit your orgasm, and the clenching of your inner walls brought Anti’s orgasm, the two of you cumming at once. The feeling of his seed filling you was glorious, and his hips slowly thrusted in you as the two of you rode out your orgasms.

Sore and tired, Anti slowly pulled out of you before lying down next to you, holding you close to him in his arms. “I love you (Y/N)... My beautiful queen…”

“And I love you Anti. My perfect king.” You sighed against him, sleep overcoming you both. The life as a queen of the underworld wasn’t going to be easy, but with Anti at your side, you knew you had nothing to fear.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, I hope you all enjoyed it! A couple of things to cite, the song used was Into You by Ariana Grande, and the words read during the ritual were found online, and are from the "Dark Series" of books by Kim Harrison, I simply changed some of the words to fit the story better. But I didn't write that bit myself sadly, since I'm no good at things like that. But if you enjoyed it then I would love it if you left a kudos, and a comment if you so desire, and if you didn't I would love it if you left a comment saying what it was you didn't like/what you thought I did wrong, so that I can fix it and improve for next time. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
